Our Love's the Perfect Crime
by MegaPea
Summary: Jedi Knight Aislinn and her padawan Dominic are thrown into the Clone Wars, where she meets Captain Rex. Will her Jedi teachings be able to stop her for falling in love with this Clone trooper? Rex x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I am writing a parallel story with my good pal. Our stories cross a lot and our characters meet and somewhat know each other. He's a great writer, so I you should read his Star Wars work! He does an AhsokaxOC pairing. :D His story is Forbidden Emotion and his username is PokeyMcCor! **

"So what was it we are doing here on Krassia again?" Dominic asked, as he sat with Aislinn in the lobby of their ship. He was Aislinn's Padawan, and still very much in training.

Aislinn sighed. She wished he would at least remember the missions they were assigned to. "We were sent here to assist Master Jedi Kenobi in reinforcing settlement on this planet against the Separatists."

The young Twi'lek boy hued a light shade of purple stood up, beginning to pace. His lightsaber hung from his hip and swung with every step. He was about to spout another question Aislinn would probably be annoyed answering when they heard another ship landing in the base.

"Let's go see who it is," Aislinn said before Dominic could say anything.

They walked down the ramp of their ship just to see the _Twilight_ landing. She knew who it was. Clone Soldiers lined up as the ramp was lowered. Aislinn and Dominic stood close by; they were the only force-wielders present here for the moment.

Four Jedi walked down the ramp. She knew they were Jedi from the presence she felt and because of the visible lightsabers they all carried.

"That's Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi," she whispered to Dominic, pointing to the bearded man. A younger man walked beside him, and she pointed out once again to Dominic, "And that is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker." They were flanked by two younger Jedi, presumably their Padawans.

He looked at her with a frown. "I _know _who they are!"

"Watch your tongue, Dominic," Aislinn reprimanded. It was her job to keep her Padawan disciplined. One slip could surely put him on the path to the dark side.

She looked away before she could see Dominic's pout. He stuck his tongue out at her when he knew she was not looking.

She waited for a group of Clone troopers to salute and debrief them before stepping forward, Dominic trailing behind her. She was too late to get a word in with Obi-wan, for he was walking off with the male human Jedi that arrived with them.

She smiled as she neared them, the Clone troopers moving out of the way for her. "Hello, Anakin."

"Hey, Aislinn. You know my Padawan, Ahsoka."

"And surely you remember my Padawan, Dominic."

The young Twi'lek smiled, but knew better than to speak out while the Jedi Knights were talking. Well, at least while his master was near.

"Who is the young man who followed Master Kenobi? Surely he hasn't taken on a new Padawan, especially one that old."

"That's Obi-wan's new side project." Anakin leaned in so that only she could hear. "He was trained by _Jaden Onasen_."

Aislinn opened her eyes wide, but said nothing.

Anakin excused himself and Aislinn went back to her ship to wait for orders.

"Who's Jaden Onasen?" Dominic asked, as they settled back down in the ship.

Aislinn looked at him sternly for a moment. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Well, I did. Who is he?"

Sighing once more, Aislinn responded, "His emotions are wildly out of control and he teaches his pupils to do the same. It caused him to desert the Jedi Order. He strongly believes in love and fully expressing that feeling. Stay away from his Padawan – that kind of thinking is _very _dangerous."

Dominic let it sink in. "Don't worry, I will. I _am _going to be a Jedi Master." He grinned.

Aislinn chuckled. "We'll see, young one."

They were soon interrupted by a large explosion. They didn't waste any time running out of their ship to see what was wrong.

Clone troopers were atop the wall, firing blaster bullets, raining them down onto enemy droids.

"Aislinn, support Torrent Company on the southwest side!" Obi-wan commanded into her comlink.

She nodded at Dominic and they sprinted southwest. She used her Force powers to launched her self to the top of the wall, Dominic behind her.

"We got two tanks," the captain of that troop told her. His armor stripes were a blue color.

Aislinn nodded and immediately leaped off the wall and landed on the ground smoothly. She stood up and began deflecting blaster bullets as Dominic landed with a soft thud next to her.

She was about to take off when the same captain landed besides her, his jetpacks slowing his fall. "Hope you don't mind if I join you," he said.

Aislinn, still deflecting blaster bullets back at the droids, charged right at one of the tanks. She swung her two purple lightsabers at droids as she ran past them, dismembering their arms, legs, and heads.

Just to the side of the tank she sprung herself into the air. Aislinn attempted to swing at the tank's cannon, missing by an inch. She ignored her blundered and plunged both lightsabers into the cockpit of the tank. Getting up, she proceeded to run along the cannon, and sliced off the tip.

The Clone trooper who had joined her fired his dual blasters at the other tank. A droid peeped his head out of the cockpit and the trooper took that moment to throw a grenade right into the little hole. Aislinn was very impressed.

Both tanks lay broken among the destroyed droids."Wow, that was some impressive work," Aislinn remarked.

The Clone took his helmet off. His head was shaved, different from all other Clones she had seen. He smiled. "Just doing my job. The name's Rex."

Aislinn felt a feeling flare up inside her when he took his helmet off. She dismissed it at once and attempted to regain her composure, though it threw her off guard. "Um, Aislinn," She managed to reply, with a polite smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Aislinn didn't wait a second before launching herself back up the wall and jumping down to the other side. What happened back there would _not_ happen again. Those kinds of emotions were dangerous. And she had just met the guy! This certainly shouldn't be happening to a trained Jedi Knight.

Dominic was next to her a moment later as she strode off quickly towards the center of the small fort. Obi-wan had ordered them all in there.

"Is there a big hurry? I think after what Rex did, he deserved a little more than that. Master." Dominic shrank back a bit when Aislinn turned to look at him. However, she ended up looking more annoyed than mad.

"Master Kenobi wants us to report to the main tent. And I don't need to waste my time talking to a _Clone_." Aislinn quickened her pace.

Dominic frowned. "They're still people."

"And they're still just soldiers. Come along."

She reached the tent just as Rex did. She tried to look away but he nodded toward her and so she was forced to nod back in acknowledgment. Her cheeks burned all the same. She wished he would at least put his helmet back on.

They crowded around the small table. Anakin and Ahsoka were already here, and so was the young, wild Jedi standing next to Obi-wan.

"We've dealt with tanks all around the perimeter thanks to preemptive emplacements along the rim of the settlement," Rex said, pointing at the table, "All that's left to do now is to hit their base."

"The settlement that they attacked from is here," Obi-wan said, "They'll be fortified, and expect an assault there. So the plan is to send a force to that base, while attacking this one with a smaller, quicker one."

"What are you orders, sir?" Rex asked Obi-wan.

"Take Torrent Company and lead the assault on the main base with Aislinn and Dominic, I'll take a few heavy troops with myself, General Skywalker."

Rex gave a quick salute and left the tent, followed by Aislinn and Dominic.

They made it to the main base by foot, Aislinn and Rex taking up the lead. They attempted hide among the trees, but the droids were expecting them to attack. Blaster fire rang through the air and bullets were flying everywhere. Two troopers knelt down and mounted a rocket launcher each on their shoulder. They fired the rockets, blowing up the door.

Clone troopers were dropping, though droids were dropping just as fast. Aislinn and Dominic led the rest of the troops towards the entrance of the base as droids spilled out.

Both lightsabers ignited, Aislinn ran ahead, slicing and dodging as much as she could. Dominic, green lightsaber in hand, ran it through the gut of a droid and force pushed another droid weakly, only sending it back a little.

Aislinn finished the job by pushing the droid into another, sending them flying back. Soon Rex was close by, dodging, rolling, and firing his double blasters. They were in the base.

Clone troopers began storming in. The droids didn't stand a chance. Aislinn kept running ahead once again. Rex, Dominic, and a couple other soldiers followed.

She stopped. "I... sense someone here. I think a Sith is here."

"I wouldn't be surprised..." one of the Clones muttered. It was hard for Aislinn to distinguish them apart.

Rex stepped forward. It was easy to recognize him, for his armor was different than the others. "Can you find him, sir?"

Aislinn slowly nodded. "My powers aren't as great as a Jedi Master, or an older Jedi, but I am sure I could track him." She actually was unsure if she would exactly pinpoint him, but she didn't want the soldiers doubting her abilities as a Jedi.

"Alright, we're fighting Sith!" Dominic exclaimed.

Aislinn gave him a disapproving look. "This isn't something to take lightly. You know the Dark Side of the Force is very powerful, why so many Jedis choose to fall onto this path. It's a shame there are any Sith at all. You must take this all more seriously, Dominic."

"Yes, I know, Master." Dominic looked down, lightly tugging on one of his lekkus.

They kept running through the settlement, taking down any droid in their path. It didn't take long to find the Sith – she was looking for them as well.

Her eyes were a luminous yellow, and her skin was a pale grey. The Dark Side had definitely taken a toll on what once might have been a beautiful appearance. Her hair, however, still retained it's dark complexion.

"Stand down, Sith!" Aislinn ordered, knowing either way she was going to have to fight.

The Sith released a throaty chuckle. "Or else what?"

Aislinn's adrenaline was pumping through her blood. She gripped both her purple lightsabers, waiting for the moment the Sith would attack, saying nothing. She kept all her emotions together, and away, clearing her mind for the oncoming battle.

The Sith used a nearby crate to leap off of, landing her first blow onto Aislinn. Aislinn crossed both lightsabers and blocked the blow. Locked in a seeming never-ending parry, Aislinn managed to use her strength to push the Sith back.

Droids began coming from all directions. The Clone troopers wasted no time to begin combat. Captain Rex seemed to be taking out the most droids.

"Master!" Dominic wasn't sure if he should help with the droids or the Sith.

Aislinn didn't want to risk Dominic being hurt and felt she honestly could handle the Sith on her own. "Help the troopers take out the droids. I'll handle the Sith!"

"How... confident of you," the Sith taunted, a menacing smile on her face. "It will surely make it easier to –"

Aislinn took this moment to attack the Sith while she was talking. She came at the Sith with full force, striking her twice as fast with her double lightsabers. The Sith blocked every blow, but Aislinn could tell her was overpowering her.

The Sith quickly looked over to her right. Aislinn took a moment to look, too, and saw Rex and Dominic fighting droids. The Sith gave Aislinn another one of her smiles and outstretched her hand quickly, Force lightning coming out of her hand.

It struck Rex, taking him to the ground. This, in turn, caused Aislinn to falter. The Sith bowed and turned to run.

Aislinn hesitated. She knew they could take care of it, and she couldn't let the Sith get away. It was just another Clone. And her Jedi teachings told her to not let emotions get in the way. The right thing to do would be to go after the Sith.

But in this moments hesitation, the Sith was too far away to catch. She was long gone when the blaster fire eventually faded into nothing.

Aislinn's lightsaber blades retracted and she put one on each side of her belt. She walked over to where Dominic was helping Rex stand up. His armor was blackened, but at least he was conscious, if not barely able to stand right now.

"Well, that hurt just a bit."

It was a relief to Aislinn that Rex was well enough to joke. "You should probably get checked out at the medical bay," Aislinn said without any emotion, looking over him with her green eyes.

"I will, sir," Rex replied. He took off his helmet, coughing a bit. "Looks like we did more than just cause a distraction. We managed to take back the whole base."

Aislinn looked toward the direction the Sith had run. "But the Sith got away. I hardly think that is an accomplishment." Aislinn took a deep breath. She was angry with herself. And this was not something a Jedi Knight should be allowing herself to feel. She would have to meditate later.

"I think the lives of these people we have restored are worth one Sith getting away."

Aislinn realized how selfish she was sounding. This Clone had such a different way of thinking – a better way. But she wouldn't admit it to him. "Shall we report back to Master Kenobi? Well, shall _I_. You're going to the medical bay."


	3. Chapter 3

The walk back took a bit, with Rex limping along. Though, he seemed to be gaining his strength back as they moved along.

Aislinn didn't _have _to stay behind with Rex. But she made up some excuse as to why it was necessary.

"Wow, Rex, you were amazing out there!" Dominic exclaimed. He was definitely still young.

"That's what years of training can do. Just keep listening to your master – she definitely knows what she is doing by the way she fought that Sith." Rex gave Aislinn a side glance.

Aislinn smiled. "Maybe he'll finally start listening to me."

Rex laughed at that. "The younger ones are always harder to control."

"I'm right here, you know!" Dominic said, waving his arms.

Aislinn laughed along with Rex. She was beginning to like this Clone. She hadn't ever really had much conversation with any of them besides about the current battle or giving out orders. This one was... personable. He also filled her with a warm, dangerous feeling she had yet to notice.

By the time they made it back to camp, Rex was walking just fine.

"I think it's safe to say I can skip the medic bay and join you in report to General Kenobi," Rex said to Aislinn.

She gave him an annoyed look. What if something were wrong? Force lightning surely isn't that safe. "Fine. But if something is wrong, at least I can say I tried."

Rex smiled. "After you, sir."

She led Rex and Dominic to the _Twilight_, where a trooper told her Obi-wan was. They entered the ship and found Anakin with Obi-wan, their Padawans nowhere in sight.

"We heard the news," Obi-wan said. "Good work taking back the settlement. You two make a great team."

Dominic began to smile before he realized that Obi-wan was talking about Rex and Aislinn.

"And you, too, Dominic. You'll make a fine Jedi someday."

Dominic beamed at that.

"There was a Sith..." Aislinn began saying. She hated saying the second part. "He got away."

"There was one at the other base, too," said Anakin. "Daryan decided to play hero and got himself hurt." The last statement was said icily.

"Daryan?"

"Onasen's pupil. The one I am training," Obi-wan said.

"Ah." Aislinn nodded. "What are the orders now, Master Kenobi?"

"You and the rest of the troops are to go back to Coruscant unless otherwise instructed."

Aislinn nodded and left with Rex and her Padawan.

"Obi-wan is right," Aislinn said when they were outside. "I do enjoy working with a skilled soldier such as yourself." Dominic took this moment while Aislinn was distracted to slip away to the not commons to get some food. "We _did _lead the troops to take back a whole base."

"I enjoy working alongside Jedi," Rex responded. "Their powers are unmatched."

Aislinn's heart sunk a bit when he said that. He didn't enjoy fighting with _her_, just Jedis in general.

Rex picked up on it, though. Clones had a heightened sense to personal details. "Though you are by far one of the best I've worked with," he added. "Well, aside from General Kenobi and Skywalker."

Aislinn smiled at that. "Yes, it _is_ hard to beat a Jedi Master." She then suddenly looked around. "Where is Dominic?" Aislinn sighed. "He is always running off. I need to go check my ship. I guess I might see you on Coruscant, then." What was she doing making small talk with a Clone anyway? Aislinn was starting to weird herself out.

Aislinn headed to her ship. She searched all around, realizing Dominic wasn't even in there. She decided to contact him through his comlink. "Dominic, where are you? Report back to the ship,

immediately!"

She sighed and sat down. It was like raising a child. Not that she knew or would ever know. Maybe it was just her Padawan. Sure, he won the tournament to be chosen for her Padawan, but with his skills came a personality to match. He had a lot of skill – just not enough of an attention span to hone it.

It didn't take long for Dominic to be back, out of breath. Even if he had wandered off, he listened when his master told him to do things.

"Where did you run off to?" Aislinn asked calmly.

"Um," Dominic said.

"What did you do this time?"

"Nothing! Honest! I just went to go eat with Daryan and Ahsoka."

Aislinn looked at him for a moment. "And did Daryan say anything to you? I don't see why else you'd be so defensive about going to eat lunch with a couple other Padawans."

"He said something about love, but I think it's stupid. He said um, something about how it starts wars or tears or something and it's the best feeling in the world."

Aislinn laughed. "It's not love that leads to the Dark Side, it's allowing yourself the attachment so that if something would ever to happen, the pain and grief would consume you. Love lets your emotions run you, making you do crazy things for the one you love that may not be right. I'm sure it brings happiness to many people, but it is surely dangerous to people strong with the Force."

"I don't need love to bring me happiness. Studying hard to be a Jedi and doing missions and learning the Jedi way is all the happiness I need."

"You must watch all your emotions – even happiness. I am not saying you can't feel them, just control them." It struck Aislinn that she wasn't taking her own advice. She was allowing herself to feel immense happiness around Rex, to feel somewhat sad when he said the wrong thing, and overall letting it get out of her control.

She was doing the very thing she warned Dominic about. The very thing the Jedi Order does not allow. If only a small crush, it was enough to spark something inside Aislinn. And if she did nothing, it could grow until she could control it no more. It could blossom into love.

For... Rex?

**Sorry for the crap ending of this chapter. I wanted it to end on a different part, but that would have made the chapter too long. I also figured I should get the ball rolling with the Rex thing. I like to ease into relationships so they are more realistic, so bear with me. It will get better soon if these chapters have been boring for you. **

**She's not in love with him yet. Just slightly crushing like some high school girl. Even though she is slightly older than and should be beyond that.  
**

**I am on a roll with writing, so hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! :]**


	4. Chapter 4

Aislinn and Dominic arrived on Coruscant the previous day and there they were able to rest. Aislinn talked to the Jedi Council while Dominic went to go see old friends who might be on Coruscant.

They were overall having an uneventful time on the planet. It was idle time, and they weren't needed. Aislinn heard Anakin and Obi-wan had taken their Padawans to Hoth for a rogue mission so for now it was helping train the younglings or training Dominic.

It wasn't long before Dominic started getting bored. So he decided to present a novel plan to Aislinn.

"We go see the Team Coruscant play limmie at the BlasTech Gikosphere. They're playing against Bylluran Athletic!"

Aislinn looked unsure. "Limmie? Not the most popular sport on Coruscant. And I am not much of a sports fan." She stared out the large window looking down on the city.

Dominic only looked at her and smiled.

Aislinn sighed. "Oh, fine." Aislinn slipped off her brown Jedi robe so she wouldn't stand out too much. Though, the lightsaber definitely gave it away. She took the string out of her light blond hair and let it fall down her back.

"Yes!" Dominic said. "My friends will be jealous."

Aislinn rolled her eyes, though she was smiling. It was better than sitting around doing who knows what.

They made it to the stadium in no time. It was still brimming with loud fans, despite the unpopularity of the sport on this planet. Dominic and Aislinn managed to find some seats, surrounded by a crowd waiting in anticipation for the game to start.

"This is it!" Dominic said, and he jumped out of his seat when the players entered the field. He cheered loudly.

Aislinn smiled. The crowd's energy was exhilarating, even if she wasn't that into the game itself. The game went on and at first Aislinn was into it, but eventually grew bored. It was fun for the first half, but after that it grew tedious and was the same thing over and over again. But she could see Dominic was having fun, and didn't want to ruin his night. And most of all, she learned compassion and patience from her Jedi training.

"Hey!" Dominic suddenly said. "Aren't those some of the Clone troopers?" He pointed a few rows up and to the right.

"Um, it sure does look like them," Aislinn said. "But what are they doing at this limmie game?" She looked closer and realized one of them was Rex. His shaved hair was unmistakable.

"Are they allowed to do this?"

"I would assume so. The Jedi Order believe in treating them as people."

"And you?"

Normally Aislinn wouldn't agree, but now things were different. "I don't know. They're not as low _droids_, that's for sure. And even some of those have personality."

"I don't know, they may be all Clones, but they all have different personalities. Each one is a different person." Dominic looked up at them. "We should say 'Hi.'"

Aislinn stared at him. "What?"

"Come on, Ash – Aislinn – I mean, master. We're going to be fighting alongside them, might as well get to know some. And Rex leads the Torrent Company. You guys are going to be doing a lot of leading together. You make a _great _team, remember?"

"That was probably a one-time thing. Torrent Company was assigned to serve under Anakin Skywalker."

"And what about right now when Anakin is on Hoth with Obi-wan? Who's gonna lead them then?"

Aislinn sighed, deafeated. There was no point in arguing further. "Fine, we'll go say 'hi.' And that's it. I feel weird enough as it is."

Dominic led the way up the stadium to where the Clones were seated. There were only three or four, counting Rex.

"Hey, Rex!" Dominic said enthusiastically.

One of the Clones looked at them in shock and immediately saluted.

Aislinn laughed and said before the other two could do the same, "We're off duty, no need for formalities."

"Alright," said Rex. "Hello, Dominic. Aislinn. This is Fives and Echo, two of my men."

Ashley nodded at both of them. She assumed Fives was the one with the "5" tattooed on the right of his forehead. Aislinn had no clue how Dominic didn't find this awkward whatsoever.

"I will admit, I never would have guess you were a bolo-ball fan, sir," Rex remarked toward Aislinn.

"Me? Not exactly. There was a certain Padawan who seemed excited about it."

"Yeah, Aislinn probably can't tell Jipoly Numifolis apart from Onila Richblum," Dominic said, taking a seat next to Rex. He obviously didn't plan on just saying 'hi.'

Rex laughed at that. He was a lot less serious now as opposed to when they were thrown in the middle of a battlefield. _Which is dumb of me to think _, Aislinn thought, _Of course everyone would be less serious away from battle._

She sat down next to Dominic. He began chatting animatedly to Rex about the current game. At least he had a more enthusiastic game partner.

"Hey Dominic," Aislinn said after a bit of nonstop talking. "Maybe you should let them watch the game."

Dominic nodded in obedience. He was tempted to sulk, frown, or show his displeasure, but he knew better.

Rex looked over at Aislinn after this and gave her a smile that she was unable to read. It would plague her mind (the meaning) for many nights after this.

She was startled out of her thoughts to hear a voice on her comlink. "Aislinn. Obi-wan and Anakin are back from Hoth. You and your Padawan will be leaving with them tomorrow."

**Craptastic chapter? I know. Still very slow? I know. HOWEVER, it's finally going to get more exciting. And I finally got out of my immense slump of writer's block. What will happen when Rex and Aislinn get trapped together somewhere on this unknown planet I haven't decided on? Dun dun duuunnn.**

**And bolo-ball and limmie are the same thing. It's just called limmie on Coruscant, and bolo-ball just about everywhere else where the sport actually is popular. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**IF you want to know what happened on Hoth, or learn more about this Daryan [Onasen's pupil as I keep referring to him as] then check out Lurkor's story called Forbidden Emotion! It's an Ahsoka x OC pairing so if you read his story, you'll know why Ahsoka is so torn up about what happened on Hoth. It goes more into depth on who Jaden Onasen is and other things I probably don't go into much detail on. Check it out! He's a great writer! :]**

"I assume the Hoth mission went well?" Aislinn asked Anakin when she saw him when she was back at the Jedi Temple.

Anakin looked away. Ahsoka looked like she was about to cry at the mention of Hoth. Aislinn realized she had most definitely asked the wrong question.

Anakin cleared his throat, glancing once at Ahsoka before looking back at Aislinn. "It was a trap. We were sold out to Grievous. Onasen's pupil sacrificed himself so that we may escape." Anakin then pulled Aislinn aside and out of earshot of the Padawans while Dominic did his best to cheer Ahsoka up. "And I'm worried about Ahsoka. She's taking this a _bit_ too harshly. No Jedi-in-training should be feeling _this _much grief. It's unhealthy."

Aislinn looked at Ahsoka herself. Her grief was so immense Aislinn thought she could almost feel it. "Did you talk to the Jedi Council? Surely they can help."

Anakin shook his head. "Master Yoda can tell, anyway. I can only hope she sticks to her teachings and lets this go."

"That boy _was_ dangerous," Aislinn concluded. "I really don't think he should have been allowed to run around and spread his beliefs to our young, impressionable Jedi. At least Ahsoka was able to experience the negative sides to _love_ and why we are told to keep away from it."

Crossing his arms, Anakin once more looked at Ahsoka, who had at least cracked a smile from Dominic's boyish charm. "Ahsoka is a strong-willed girl. She can get past this. Tomorrow's mission will be distracting. And I certainly hope this isn't because she fell in love with that boy."

Changing the subject, Aislinn asked, "And where exactly are we going? No one has debriefed me yet. I was at a limmie game and –"

Anakin laughed. "_You _were at a limmie game?"

Aislinn threw him a haughty look. "_Dominic _wanted to go. And that's besides the point."

Anakin's face finally grew serious. "Alderaan."

Aislinn waited for more, but Anakin said nothing. "And what are we doing there? Surely they can't be too happy about receiving help from our Clone Army."

"And that's why we're not bringing the whole army. There's word that General Grievous might be up to something. He's not too happy about the exiles from other Separatist Planets taking refuge on that world."

"If Grievous is involved, I am not sure taking your Padawan is a good idea..."

"She'll be fine." Anakin answered almost too quickly.

"Alright," Aislinn said compliantly. She wasn't about to start an argument about someone else's Padawan. It was his responsibility. Hers was Dominic. Ahsoka was none of her business. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

She turned to leave, before remembering one more thing. "You said we weren't taking the whole army. How many are we taking then? Just Torrent Company?" What she really meant was: Is Rex coming?

"Just Rex and a few others. It's not all that big of a mission." He then smiled at her. "And definitely not too much five Jedis can't handle."

Aislinn smiled back. She then turned to Dominic. "Come along, Padawan. We have to prepare for tomorrow."

**Short chapter, but if I wanted to add a bunch more, then it would end up being too long. So Alderaan, here we come! Time to get into some juicy Aislinn/Rex stuff!**


End file.
